


The Logic in Cuddles

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave struggles to find a logical reason for cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logic in Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble-y thing

Shockwave didn't find much logic in tactile affections. He much preferred the more blunt, honest approach of verbal affections.

Soundwave, on the other hand, loved physical contact.

The blue mech was an enigma to the scientist. While such a cold and stoic mech in public, in the privacy of their berthroom, Soundwave was as affectionate as they came. It was almost as illogical as the sheer act of it, and Shockwave spent many a nightcycle trying to wrap his head around such a concept.

While Shockwave couldn't find much logic in such actions, he found it difficult to deny his bondmate when the opportunity arose. He would lay, stiff and awkward on the berth, while Soundwave curled up next to him, his helm usually snug against his shoulder. Shockwave didn't think such a position was very comfortable, and yet, he never commented on the fact.

Sometimes, Shockwave would wrap his arm around Soundwave’s waist in a vain attempt at understanding the appeal. It usually elicited a happy musical purr from Soundwave, so he assumed that it was a more than acceptable course of action.

Come the morning cycle, he was usually stiff and was groggy from lack of recharge as he struggled to find the logic in such a situation. Then, Soundwave would nuzzle against his neck, happiness radiating from his frame, and Shockwave felt he was that much closer to understanding.


End file.
